Ultimate Spider-Man: DarkDevil Returns
by FatMac
Summary: Spider-Man meets his old friend again. DarkDevil but Spiderman and DarkDevil are gonna need some help from the past to get to the present to save everyone from Thanos. special Appearance by Elvis Presley and Marilyn Monroe. hope you in joy it. Don't forget to leave a review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Ultimate Spiderman, Spiderman Noir any of marvel's characters. I do own two characters in the story DarkDevil(Lucas Johnson) and Celtic Warrior(Dean Hunts)

This story will go through the challenge Spiderman had in a war and the help he needed and got, also its Peter/Ava for the fans.

Chapter 1  
Cold day in hell  
"Peter!" Aunt May called as Peter climbed in through this window after protecting the streets. "Yes, Aunt May!" Peter called back. "Someone is here for you!" Aunt May yelled up. "Send them up here!" about 10 minutes after he said that a guy about the same age as him walked through his door, he wore a black leather jacket with blue jeans and work boots, he also had shades and a hat on. "The name is Lucas Johnson." "I'm Peter." "Yeah, I know who you are, and well I need you to meet me at this place tonight, Spiderman only." "How'd you know?" "Dude I worked with the best, from Fury to Wolverine and i know like everyone plus i hacked SHIELD and took files." "Who are you anyway." "DarkDevil." Just then Lucas jumped out of Peter window got on his bike and rode off. "I have a bad feeling." As Peter said that to himself Ava was calling. "Hey, how" "Peter it's important get to headquarters now."

30 mins after Peter's encounter with Lucas.  
Spiderman: "Ava what's wrong?"  
Ava Ayala: "Peter, Celtic Warrior is here."  
Spiderman: "Oh shit. um Av-"  
Celtic Warrior: "Man of Spiders." "I'm here regarding some people calling themselves The Legion?"  
Spiderman: "Dude how the heck did you find me, like last time we talked was when DarkDevil had us all in an epic battle against the Ultimate Devil."  
Celtic Warrior: "i found you through this book of face its on the net of inter."  
Spiderman: "You mean facebook and the internet?"  
Celtic Warrior: "indeed, well are you going to help me?"  
Ava Ayala: "Peter?" "What's with all of this?" "You have some explaining to do!"  
Celtic Warrior: "Man of Spiders." "Why does this animal talk with so much disrespect?"  
Spiderman: "Ava old business, and Dean she's a woman haha."

-Out of no where Ava slaps Peter and tells him to explain-

Spiderman: "Hey Dean can we talk in a bit, go to the main conference room."

In the teams work room.

Spiderman: "Ava what's wrong with you lately?"

Ava Ayala: "Because you never told me or the guys that you were in a group to fight this guy from hell!" "Why Peter why!"

Spiderman: "Ava look the whole story is hard to explain but if i ever needed someone to talk to." "This one kid named Lucas Johnson he gave me this."

Ava Ayala: "Have him come." "I wanna talk to him!"

Spiderman: "Ava he is probably busy."

Ava Ayala: "Did i stutter Parker!"

Spiderman: "No here, ill just call him."

-As Peter called Lucas-

-Ava was putting on some brass knuckles-

3:00pm

DarkDevil: "Spiderman what do you need?"

Spiderman: "Lucas look im sorry."

DarkDevil: "For what?"

-Ava then punched Lucas in the face and was clawing or kicking him-

-Lucas picked Ava up by the leg and headbutted her and knocked her out-

DarkDevil: "Who the fuck is that."

Iron Fist: "Sometimes the darkest hero is the strongest."

DarkDevil: "What?"

Spiderman: "Guys stop! Lucas this is my team. Danny, Luke, Sam he's my friend."

-Lucas takes off his mask to show bruises and cuts-

Lucas Johnson: "No, this is from that tiger girl." "But, Peter I came here for help." "He's back."

Peter Parker: "You mean him like he?"

Lucas Johnson: "Yes him." "Peter it looks like The League is needed."

Peter Parker: "But how is he back."

Lucas Johnson: "I don't know." "But Blue Devil and Red Devil are well dying as we speak."

Sam/Danny/Luke: "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?"

Peter Parker: "We'll need more than the League."

Lucas Johnson: "I got that covered Peter, let's say strong is on our side."

Peter Parker: "Do you know any of the league?"

Lucas Johnson: "Only Luke Reid and Mulan Kato." "The two are dating."

Peter Parker: "Yes, But how of course."

Lucas Johnson: "Yep."

Peter Parker: "How Scarlett?"

Lucas Johnson: "Peter remember she died, by Penx."

-Just then the doors slam open-

-A chick in a leather jacket, high heel boots and short shorts walks in-

Scarlett Mae: "Lucas it looks like you didn't she i was still breathing."

Lucas Johnson: "Scarlett!?"

Scarlett Mae: "Shut up!"

-Scarlett runs up to Lucas and pulls out a knife then stabs it in Lucas's shoulder and gets him stuck to the wall-

Lucas Johnson: "Ugh."

Scarlett Mae: "Everyone else out!"

Peter Parker: "No!"

Scarlett Mae: "Well looky looky its Spidey no balls."

Peter Parker: "Scarlett its ok im your friend."

Scarlett Mae: "No Peter you're not."

-Ava then wakes up to see Scarlett has stabbed Peter in the back.-

Ava Ayala: "Stop!" "You're hurting him!"

Scarlett Mae: "Shut up worthless whore!"

Ava Ayala: "Don't call me that!"

Scarlett Mae: "You know what shut up, and Lucas i'll see you later big boy!"

-Scarlett then jumped out the window-

(1 week later at Johnson Inc)

Employee: "Mr. Reid Sir you can't be in here!"

Luke Reid: "Dude how many damn times am i going to tell you." "I need to talk to Mr. Johnson."

Employee: "But, alright." (Gets on intercom) "Mr. Johnson there's a Mr. Reid here for you."

Lucas Johnson: "Send him in immediately."

Employee: "Alright sir." (Gets off intercom) "You may go in."

-The two big doors open up-

-Lucas could see Luke Reid come in-

Luke Reid: "Lucas we need to talk!"

Lucas Johnson: "Alright, about what?"

Luke Reid: "Look outside!" "The League is needed now!"

Mulan Kato: "Um the Building is infiltrated!"

Lucas Johnson: "Time to suit up!" "Let's go!"

-At the shield tower Spiderman told White Tiger everything-

Ava Ayala: "Peter who's running?"

Nova: "Parker!" "Ava!" "Its bad like really bad!"

Spiderman: "What is!"

Nova: "Thanos!"

Spiderman/White Tiger:" WHAT!"

-Out of no where Juggernaut picked Nova up by the throat and threw him at the wall beside Spiderman and White Tiger-

Nova: "Spidey hel-".

Spiderman: "Hey Mugshot lets tango."

Juggernaut: "Spiderman with the advanced armor i got from thanos you can't beat me alone."

DarkDevil/Celtic Warrior/The League: "He's not alone."

Juggernaut: "Neither am i."

Venom: "Spiderman is going to die!"

Sabretooth: "Logan nice seeing you again."

Magento: "Logan ever so delighted to see you."

Doom Bot: "DESTROY!"

Mystique: "Hello Boys!"

DarkDevil: "Holy Hell!" "Yeah we are fucked!"

Green Hornet: "Ya think so!"

Kato: "Be nice."

DarkDevil: "Let's do this!"

Sabretooth: "I guess we will!"

-Sabretooth tackles DarkDevil and punches him-

-Spiderman takes on juggernaut-

-Green Hornet and Kato against Mystique, and Venom-

Green Hornet: "Kato watch out!"

-Green Hornet jumps in front of Kato and gets stabbed by Mystique's hidden blade.-

Kato: "Luke!" "Lucas we have to leave!"

DarkDevil: "Kato make it for the door and get in the Black Beauty ill cover you both ok."

Kato: "Alright!"

-As the League and the X-Men left-

-Juggernaut tackles Lucas and Peter and they fall to the generator room-

Spiderman: "Ugh."

DarkDevil: "Is that thing suppose to make that noise?"

Spiderman: "NO!" "RUN!"

BOOOM!

1957

Lucas Johnson: "This is why I fucking hate juggernaut."

Peter Parker: "Do I hear what I think I'm hearing?"

Elvis Presley: "You ain't nothing but a hound dog."

Lucas/Peter: "Elvis!"

Lucas Johnson: "But how?"

Peter Parker: "The blast must of had a ripple effect on the space time continuum."

Lucas Johnson: "We have to find my dad and get his help."

Peter Parker: "We are gonna need some new clothes."

(Clothing Store)

-Lucas came out of the store with a white t-shirt and then light blue pants with the bottoms folded up and some biker boots, also a leather jacket-

Peter Parker: "Not much of a difference."

Lucas Johnson: "Just go and get some clothes before i beat your ass."

\- Peter came out with a gold tux-

Lucas Johnson: "I'm guessing Elvis?" "Hahaha!"


	2. Chapter 2

** -Peter came out with a gold tux-**

Lucas Johnson: "I'm guessing Elvis?" "Hahaha!"

Peter Parker: "Shut up!"

Lucas Johnson: "Since we are gonna have a long walk, Did i ever tell you about when me and Susan Storm were married?"

Peter Parker: " I remember cause you told me."

Lucas Johnson: "Well i didn't tell you that me and her had a kid, did I?"

Peter Parker: "What?"

Lucas Johnson: "Yeah, Well when we were married she was into the idea of having a kid so as me being a loving husband i told her after i get back from patrolling that we would try."

Peter Parker: "Then What?"

Lucas Johnson: "Well we did it and about ten months later Lucas Jr was born."

Peter Parker: "She does Look weird now."

Lucas Johnson: "Yeah, the black in her hair is from me haha."

Peter Parker: "I like Ava."

Lucas Johnson: 'Dude go for it, and i don't like anyone but my girl."

Peter Parker: "Who's that."

Lucas Johnson: "Kitty Pryde."

Peter Parker: "Dude are you friggin serious?"

Lucas Johnson: "Yes."

Peter Parker: "Um, Lucas what happened to the town?"

Lucas Johnson: "It should be behind us."

-Lucas and Peter see nothing but desert-

Lucas Johnson: "How did we."

-A man in a black formal suit and a black coat with an eye mask punched Lucas and picked Peter up by his face and slammed him on the ground causing a big ass gap between the two-

David Johnson: "Who are you?"

Lucas Johnson: "We are UPS!"

David Johnson: "Wrong answer dirtbag!"

-David pulled out a Double Barrell shotgun and shot Lucas-

Lucas Johnson: "What the, I'm bleeding."

David Johnson: "Yep its iron laced with steel, deadly to devils."

-Lucas drops to his knees and looked over to Parker to see him in a puddle of blood-

Lucas Johnson: "I know you.."

-David picked both teens up and threw them in the back of his truck-

**2015**

Kitty Pryde: "I have a weird feeling like Lucas is in trouble."

Iron Fist: "How is Thanos here?"

-a green fist came through the cement wall and grabbed Iron Fist-

Ava Ayala: "We have to get out of here!"


End file.
